His Protector
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: She didn't let anything happen to him no matter what, even if she didn't think she was the one who should carry that responsibility. A short moment in between the pool scene and getting on the train at the end of the movie. One Shot


**Obviously I don't own Let Me In or the characters, but you know that. Sorry for anyone waiting on my other story having to do with this I just have terrible writters block so this is something I whipped up to fill in the lost time hope you like it! R&R Pls**

* * *

><p>I'm glad I returned to Owen right when he needed me the most. Those boys were a threat to him. I wouldn't let it happen again. I tracked him down to his school and into the pool area of the gym. There they were; the boys who pained my Owen. I bared my teeth and snarled in anger as I crashed through the window and lunged straight at the first boy I saw. Killing them all was a joy unlike any other. Their bodies pulled apart with the easiest tug. My nails gouged out eyes, ripped off heads, and disemboweled them ruthlessly. My teeth ripped into their throats and I drank without any hesitation. The boy who made the mistake of trying to drown my Owen got the worst of my anger. I threw him across the room before he even knew I was coming. I made him witness the deaths of his lackeys. I purposely made their deaths as brutal as possible. Torturing him and the ones I killed. Then I advanced on him; saving him for last. He coward and tried to back away but I grabbed him aggressively around the neck. He pleaded and cried but I only grinned cruelly. The monster in me I have come to hate moaned in hunger. I never agreed with it until this day; we had the same thing on our mind.<p>

I flung him to the floor and grabbed his arm before slowly pulling it apart from his body. I felt the joint pop and dislocate before the muscle snapped and the skin ripped. He screamed in agony and I growled in pleasure. He cried that he wouldn't harm anyone again. He pleaded and begged and groveled and made all sorts of annoying sounds. I finally had enough and tore into his throat. The blood threw me back into pleasurable wave of bliss. When I pulled away he was barely hanging on. I reached down and tugged off his head. I sneered at the frozen horror on his face, turned and chucked the head in the pool. During my slaughter the room quickly became splattered with blood while the pool slowly turned red. The color and taste of it made me purr in delight. I kicked a stray piece of one of the boy's body out of my way and calmly walked over to Owen who sat choking up water. I stopped in front of him and looked down at his wiry body bent over on his hands and knees. I took note of my clothes which were drenched in blood. I took a moment to steady myself before I crouched down and gently brushed my hand against his arm. He flinched and slowly looked up at me. I offered a small smile which he returned hesitantly. I laid my hand on his cheek, leaving behind a bloody handprint, and then held it palm up in front of him. He reached out and I grasped his hand in mine. I pulled him to his feet and watched as the water on his hand mixed with the blood on mine. We looked into each other's eyes at the same time but I looked away. I couldn't face him after what I did. I was sure once the shock hit he would run screaming. He pulled me forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"You came back," he muttered in a broken voice. It sounded like he was about to cry. I pulled back to look at him with worry.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. I can't stand anyone hurting you," I whispered uneasily. Being in close proximity with him was stirring my inner demon into awakening again. I was too close to a mild frenzy as it was. He shook his head and his hands tightened on my waist.

"I understand," he replied. I smiled and stepped back out of his arms. He frowned and my smile faded.

"I'll help you get back to your apartment but I can't stay. I don't want to hurt you, but I'll be back for you ok? Then we can leave this place behind. I mean, if you want to come with me?" I asked. He nodded and I took his hand gingerly in my own. I pulled him into my arms and took off out of the building and back to his apartment. After dropping him off at his door I fled to my apartment. I took a quick shower and threw on the last bit of cloths I had. It wasn't long before I could pick out sirens in the distance. They were on the trail already. I sprinted to the window and climbed out. I made my way to his window and knocked on it to get his attention. He turned to the window and opened it.

"You can come in," he said before he returned to his bed where a backpack sat. He was packing cloths and some essentials. I sat patiently until he was done. He set the bag aside and turned to me. I hadn't been paying any attention in the least bit since I came in. My thoughts kept wandering to all the blood I left to waste. I should have stayed and at least filled up before spending time this close to Owen. I realized I was still unstable and decided to leave to hunt someone down. However, a touch to my shoulder made me jump. My primal instincts kicked in and I tackled the offender. I snarled and a soft voice floated back to my ears. I couldn't understand at first but then I came back to my senses. I had Owen pinned to the floor with a hand around his neck and the other gripping his shirt. I was instantly aware of baring my teeth at him and pulled back swiftly. He laid there in fright before he took a deep breath and got to his feet slowly. I backed away and pressed myself against the wall as far away as I could get from him. The beast raged at my stupidity and pushed me to attack. I whimpered and looked away from him. I heard him walk closer before feeling his hand against my cheek.

"Abby, look at me," he persuaded softly. I closed my eyes to block out the strong yearning to tear into him. His hand grasped my chin and made me face him.

"Open your eyes," he instructed. I opened my eyes to see him mere inches from my face. I couldn't hold back the growl that surfaced.

"Owen I have to go. I can't control it," I warned in a slightly deepened tone. I expected him to do as I said but he didn't. Instead, he pressed closer and hesitantly leaned forward. He stopped right when our noses touched.

"Can I-?" he said shyly. I nodded reluctantly and he closed the distance. I groaned and pulled him closer, wanting to taste him even more. When I couldn't hold back any more I softly pushed him away and jumped out the window. I would have to make this quick, the sun was due to rise soon. I found a couple walking their dog in a nearby park and wasted no time attacking them. Their dog knew way before them that I was on their trail and it violently broke fee and ran away before I got to them. They sat their confused for a second and that's when I struck. I grabbed the man and broke his neck before jumping at the woman and savagely tearing into her. My bloodlust only quieted after feeding from both of them. I stood and examined my cloths. I cursed at the minor mess. At least it wasn't as bad as being covered in blood. I stopped by a drinking fountain to wash the blood off my face and hands before making my way back to Owen. I felt the sun get closer to rising and picked up the pace. When I arrived back at his room he was sitting by the window waiting for me. He let me in and quickly covered every inch of the window so no sunlight could get in. Even without the sun showing it was still bright out and my instincts wouldn't allow me to stay awake. He noticed my sudden fatigue and hurried over to me. He sat by me and pulled me close.

"What should I do?" he asked quietly. I looked around the room and noticed a big trunk in the corner. Without a word I got up and opened it. A few things were inside but Owen quickly dumped them out. I smiled, knowing that he understood what I needed. I climbed in and turned to him. He held my hand and shyly kissed my cheek. I squeezed his hand once more and then got comfortable in the trunk. He shut the lid and a lock clicked moments later.

"I'll get anything else I need and have everything packed by tonight. Then we can get out of here," he whispered to me. I heard him shuffle to his feet but I called out to him.

"Stay safe Owen. If the cops come by don't tell them anything. They have nothing against you yet," she reminded him. There was silence before he replied.

"Ok," he said before I heard his footsteps leave the room. I sat in the dark wondering about my strange feelings for Owen before falling into my usual deep sleep.

A series of knocks on the lid of the trunk woke me up. They started again and I realized it was Morse Code. He was asking if I was awake. I answered a confirmation and the lock snapped open. He lifted the lid and peered in at me. I glanced up at him and smiled.

"I've got everything ready to go," he stated as he took my hand and help me out of the trunk.

"Will you regret leaving?" I questioned quietly as I circled the room and examined his belongings.

"No, I can easily leave this all behind. It only reminds me of my misery," he replied just as quiet. His scent led me back to him. He sat at the end of his bed with his head bowed. I walked over and climbed on the bed. I pulled on his arm to direct him to lay next to me. When he was finally laying down he pulled me close and I tucked my head under his. I inhaled deeply and a small groan escaped my lips. I felt him shudder and tense slightly.

"Did the cops come to investigate?" I mumbled against his neck.

"No not yet," he answered.

"What about your mother?" I questioned. I could care less about her but I needed to know if he would lose all ties in order to go with me.

"She will be fine on her own. I won't regret leaving her," he replied. I smiled in content. I kissed his neck and he shivered. The hunger buzzed through me slightly. Silence passed as I tried to keep myself calm.

"Are you afraid?" I asked suddenly.

"I'm not afraid of travel if that's what you mean," he said.

"No, I mean, are you afraid of me?" I rephrased. He paused before answering.

"I think any sane individual who has witnessed what I have would be running scared but for some reason I'm not. It isn't what you are but who you are. I see a lonely person like me who has had a miserable past and longs for someone who understands," he replied with certainty. He kissed my forehead and held me tighter.

"I'm grateful that you showed up in my life Abby. I really am," he stated. I smiled and looked up into his eyes. I couldn't explain why I liked him so much but I did. He was unlike any other I've met in my long life. A reprieve from the great darkness I found myself constantly lurking in.

"I'm glad I found you too Owen," I replied. He leaned close to kiss me but I pulled away. His face looked puzzled.

"I don't know if I'll always have to remind you but it's not like I had a slice of pizza earlier," I warned him. He surprised me with a laugh.

"I know that but I've had a bloodier kiss before and I wasn't complaining," he replied. Before I could protest he pulled me in for a kiss. He shyly tried to deepen it and I would have laughed at his inexperience except the taste of him was driving me insane. My concentration was easily derailing into thoughts about tasting his blood. When I couldn't handle anymore I pulled away. He was breathing heavily and so was I but for a different reason.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"Two in the morning," he replied after checking his watch. I took deep breaths and settled my thoughts.

"One bite is all it takes to make him mine," I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied hastily.

"I wouldn't mind that," he said. I was about to disagree except the honesty in his voice silenced me.

"Maybe once we get out of here and find somewhere else to live, but not now," I answered dismissively. He agreed and we lapsed into silence. He laid there trailing a finger down my arm. I closed my eyes and relaxed for once in what seemed like a very long time.

"Did you want to leave during the day?" he asked.

"Yes that would be ideal but I don't want you hefting that trunk and your pack around. We will leave tomorrow night and bring the trunk. Hopefully we can get a train during the night so you won't have to carry the trunk on your own," I explained. He nodded and fell silent again.

"Remaining here today put me on edge can't we just leave soon?" he wondered.

"You will be willing to carry that trunk around?" I asked uncertainly.

"Anything to get you to safety," he replied tenderly before he nuzzled my neck. I tilted my head to allow him more room. He nipped at my skin and I held back a growl.

"Owen," I purred as I pushed him away.

"Please don't do that. You don't know what you're teasing," I warned him. He chuckled.

"Isn't that the point?" he replied.

"When did you get so bold?" I accused.

"Ever since you told me to stick up for myself; I'm just not so good at it strength wise," he answered. I smirked, showing off my teeth threateningly. I pushed him on his back and growled down at him. Half of me wanted to just bite into him now but the other half was holding back as much as possible. He looked startled at first but he quickly tried to gain confidence.

"Don't test me so much Owen. I want you like any other predator wants her prey. Your blood already tempted me once and I've had a taste. You are just as tempting as everyone else. The difference is that I care about you so don't make it easier for me by teasing," I said seriously. He nodded and I held his hand to see his watch. Without a word I kissed his cheek and slid off the bed. I hoped into the trunk and closed the lid. I heard him sigh before he got off the bed and locked the trunk. I felt morning arrive and I slowly sunk back into sleep.

I was startled awake by fierce yelling. I pushed against the lid in a hurry and threw it open. It wasn't locked like I assumed. I followed the yelling into the living room. Owen was arguing with his mom about something I couldn't tune into. The noise itself was making it hard to hear. Instead I inspected the situation. Owen looked furious and his mom looked even worse. I didn't feel the need to intervene until I saw a bruise on Owen's cheek. I snarled and was about to stride forward to stop the fight when Owen turned and stomped in my direction. His mother followed behind him continuing to yell. I ran back to the room and waited until he entered and slammed the door. He locked it and turned to me. His mother banged and shouted on the other side of the door.

"She heard us talking last night and assumes I've snuck a girl in to sleep with. I've never done that but she says the only reason a boy has a girl in his room is for that reason," he explained angrily. He huffed and sat on his bed.

"Well, at least we get to leave now," I said, trying to cheer him up. My hand gently brushed the bruise on his cheek. He nodded and got to his feet. He picked up his bag and threw it in the trunk. We waited patiently for his mother to knock out which happened pretty fast, and then we left out the door. We traveled all the way to the station with some night to spare. I left him to buy tickets while I hunted. Barely anyone was around tonight. Whether they were spooked by the deaths occurring or just not in the mood I didn't know but I eventually ran into a man who slid out of an alley and grabbed me. I struggled but went limp so he would feel victory and take me who knows where. He dragged me into a deeper part of the alley and tried to undress me. He threw off his jacket but didn't get very far with me. He held me down with one hand and tried to pull my pants off. His sick grin inspired a twisted laugh in me that echoed in the alley. He froze and stared at me in horror.

I smirked and snarled before grabbing his wrist and snapping it. I kicked out, hearing his ribs crack as he fell back against the wall. I jumped to my feet. My hand shot out and dug straight into his torso, easily cutting through and disemboweling him. He gasped and gurgled as he tried to hold himself together. He weakly put up a hand to stop me. I grabbed it and bit into his flesh. I let my bloodlust careen out of control as I sawed through the joint in his arm and ripped it off. A bloodcurdling scream escaped his mouth before I silenced him. I ripped half his neck out feeding on him to the point that his head hung on just barely. I hurriedly took him apart and greedily ate my fill. I used his jacket to wipe myself off the best I could and threw it over the tattered remains. When I got back we towed the trunk to an isolated area so I could climb in. Owen kissed me goodnight, pausing at the metallic taste I was sure he tasted, and then shut the lid after I got comfortable. I heard him ask someone if they could help him get his trunk onboard and silently listened to the story he made up about visiting his aunt. I smiled and thought of how easily he made that seem believable; sounding so innocent when he was towing a vampire with him to locations unknown. When the trunk finally settled and all I could hear and feel was the train underneath me I knocked softly on the trunk to get his attention. He knocked once back to show he was listening. _I love you Owen_, I knocked in Morse Code. _I love you too Abby_, he replied back. I grinned happily and soon drifted off to sleep when I sensed the sun rising. My last thought was the happiness I finally found when I first met Owen and what would come later as we spent forever together.


End file.
